


Derek is an Idiot.

by stilesandderek



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, Fluff, Idiot!Derek, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, major fluff, mate bond, sad!Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesandderek/pseuds/stilesandderek
Summary: Derek was an idiot. Why the hell would he say he's in love with Isaac? Stiles is his mate... He needs to fix this somehow.





	

Derek was an idiot. Why the hell would he say he's in love with Isaac? Stiles is his mate... He needs to fix this somehow. Here is what happened. 

Derek knew Stiles was his mate, he had just wanted to make sure the younger boy didn't feel obligated to be with him just because he felt bad: He knew Stiles had feelings for him, he could smell it everytime they were at a pack meeting or hanging out. But Derek didn't want Stiles to just lust after him, after all he had gone through a lot of troubles with that in the past. And so that led to Derek opening his mouth the next time Stiles had come over. It wasn't a smart choice on his part, they were having a good time goofing off, and The slightly-bearded man could sense the happiness radiating off of Stiles whenever Derek laughed at one of his jokes. But of course, Derek ruins everything. While they were sitting on the couch of the loft, watching TV but neither of them really paying attention, Derek opened his mouth to speak.  
"Stiles, I wanted to talk to you about something. And since you are my friend, I figured it'd be best to talk to you about it." Stiles turned to him, a look of concern clear on his face.  
"Sure Derek, what's up?" Stiles said. The look on his face made the older man instantly feel bad about what he was going to say, but he needed to know.  
"Uh alright, well I think I love someone. Isaac." As the words rolled off his tongue, he had to control his urge to wince. Stiles' face contorted into one of confusion.  
"Isaac? Isaac Lahey? Seriously?" At this point, Stiles had gotten fidgety.  
Derek let out a small huff of air and responded. "Yes and since you and Scott are close with him, and he's part of my pack, I figured I'd ask you if you knew anything about him liking me back? Before I ask him out..." Stiles stared at him shocked for a few seconds, hurt wafting off of him, before he put on a huge smile.  
"Derek wow, that's- that's really awesome. I uh I don't know anything, but I'm sure Isaac wouldn't turn you down, who would? You should definitely go for it, do what makes you happy." At his response, Derek became shocked himself, Stiles really cared about him enough to put his own feelings aside for the sake of Derek's feelings? They say there in silence for a minute before Stiles got up and turned away.  
"I actually have to go do some things so... good luck. I'll uh see you later." Stiles said and walked to the door, and out of the loft. Derek picked up the hint of a lie in his statement, and couldn't mistake the salty smell of tears that was left behind in a trail of where Stiles had walked.  
Oh he fucked up... big time.

 

Derek was an idiot, and emotionally constipated, so of course he didn't follow Stiles and confess their mate bond right away. Why would he ever do something to go easy on himself? And that is why a couple hours later a fuming Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey storm into his loft. Scott ran straight up to Derek and shoved his fist into his Henley.  
"Why the hell would you hurt Stiles like that? He is your mate! You can't possibly tell me you love Isaac. Get your head out of your ass, Derek!" The alpha expected this, he had truly fucked up. Isaac spoke up from behind Scott.  
"Why me?" And whined. At that Scott gave him a look and Isaac growled a bit.  
"Don't hurt Stiles like that... he's the heart of this pack and you know it." Isaac said before turning around and leaving. Scott looked at Derek and released his grip, staring at his face.  
"Stiles won't leave his room, or talk to his Dad. Sheriff is worried and I don't know what to tell him. When I was in his room, it just smelt like sadness... and love. Fix it, Derek." He stared at Derek a little longer, before the older man lifted his head and Scott saw the pain written on his face.  
"You've got to understand why I did it, Scott. I was going to tell him the truth but I didn't have enough time. I love him, I swear on my life, I do. He's mine. My mate." Scott nodded and told him he unlocked the window so Derek could enter, then stalked out of the loft as fast as he had entered.

 

Derek arrived at the Stilinski household and took in a deep breath before climbing up to Stiles' window. He slid it open easily and jumped into the room, shutting the window behind him. Scott had been right, it smelled strongly of Stiles' feelings in the room. What Derek saw was nothing but a lump under the blankets of the younger boy's bed. But he heard slight sniffles and quieted sobs coming from underneath. Derek shimmied his jacket off and kicked off his shoes, leaving everything on the bedroom floor and stalking around to get under the covers with Stiles, pulling them so they didn't cover his head anymore. Stiles' back was to Derek, and he wrapped his arms around Stiles, telling him "shh" every few seconds.  
"Stiles."  
"Derek." Stiles had hiccuped and Derek just head him tighter, reaching his hand up to strike Stiles' hair then down to his cheek.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing, just overwhelmed with school and my dad and-"  
"Stiles. I don't love Isaac." Stiles stopped talking and let out a sigh.  
"Oh. I'm sorry?"  
Derek chuckled.  
"Stiles I have a mate, whom I love more than anything in this world."  
"That's- wow. That's a real thing?"  
"It only happens to 1 out of 12 werewolves, but yes having a mate is a thing." Derek said, before continuing.  
"Having a mate gives you insane feelings, a stronger love than anyone could ever imagine. Sometimes it makes you do crazy things."  
"Is your mate Isaac?" Stiles asked, clearly curious.  
"God Stiles, no. Not at all. Isaac is my beta. That's it. I didn't mean it when I said I loved him. It was a test, a dumb test." Derek pulled Stiles over so that he now faced him, and brought his hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing the younger's cheekbone with him thumb. When Stiles opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Derek had tears dripping down his cheeks and they kept coming. No one had ever seen Derek cry before.  
"Derek, why are you crying?"  
"Mieczysław Stilinski." Now Stiles was even more confused. No one knew his real name but his dad and Scott. And even they could barely pronounce it as effortlessly as Derek just had. Before Stiles had the chance to say anything about it, Derek had closed the distance between them. His lips pressed against Stiles in a sweet and chaste kiss, lingering a little longer than expected. Though Stiles hadn't expected it at all. When he pulled back, Stiles croaked a small "what" and stared at Derek's face, which still had tears on it. Derek just shook his head.  
"My mate. Stiles.. you're my mate. I love you, more than anything. You are the heart of this pack, you are my whole heart. And I need you to say it back. Please."  
Stiles sat there shocked, thinking over what Derek just said. And slowly nodded, feeling desperate for another kiss or to nuzzle his head in Derek's neck.  
"Derek, I, I'm your mate? I'm your mate. And- and I love you. So much. You have no idea. I love you more than anything." They huddled into each other, breathing in the other's scents and holding on tightly as if they'd be ripped from the other. 

And Derek had fixed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM on a school night. I'm kind of proud of it. Goodnight.


End file.
